


Gone

by OHtheNovelty



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, a slow work in progress, but i'm getting there, don't have a computer YET, missing person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHtheNovelty/pseuds/OHtheNovelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gives Asami Ryuto a chance to find the missing lover of his father, then he'll need every god, deity and ounce of luck in existence to have his back as he searches across the Asian continent to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic written, which can explain the poor writing. Hopefully, it'll get better along the way, as well as a clear ending for this fanfic, because at first I was sure how this would all plan out, but now as I'm writing it, I'm just making stuff up as I go along. Had this idea in my head for a long time now, and am glad to have it on paper, finally. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable Viewfinder characters.

For as long as I could remember, my father has never laughed or smiled, his facial expression frozen in place since forever. His mouth always set in a straight line with a look of boredom on his face. His black hair smoothed back, his black three-piece suit nicely kept, and his eyes always golden and piercing, never showing any emotion. He’s always been a busy man. Too busy to come home and eat dinner with his family, to sleep in the same room with mother, to ever show his affections, or to even show his face for more than two days until he has to leave for another month long business trip.

It’s always been like this.

Everyday, I would come to an empty penthouse and perform my daily routine. Do my homework, eat a snack the housekeeper would leave, watch something on TV, prepare dinner for myself, then go to my room to go to sleep. Eat, work, sleep. A daily cycle that I do every day, a cycle that my father also knows too well. The only thing we ironically have in common.

However, everyday that I go to my bedroom to sleep or to leave to go to the kitchen, I always pass a locked room located right next to my bedroom. It’s always been locked with heavily guarded alarm systems, so no matter how much I try, I could never find a way to get inside the locked room.

Father had forbidden anyone from going inside except for Kirishima, father’s ever-so reliable personal assistant. I remember father ordering Kirishima to clean the room every once a week, but to never move anything inside and to do it when no one else was in the house.

For a few times, I’ve tried sneaking in and looking in the room, but my efforts were wasted whenever Suoh found me trying to pick the lock. To keep me busy, he sends me outside on an errand or to play in the neighborhood park until the cleaning is done in the mysterious room. Sometimes, I even find father walking in the room and sleeping there for the entire night whenever he comes back from his trips and mom is staying for the night as well, which that itself is very rare.

But the few times I did manage to succeed in getting a peek into the room, I always saw the same thing. A plain room with a queen sized bed, a desk with a computer, a few drawers and shelves here and there, and an amazing assortment of cameras pinpointed on a wall for display.

And every time father entered the room, he always had this remorseful, anguished, defeated look on his face whenever he caught sight of the displayed cameras hanging on the wall. But that would only last for a majority of ten seconds, until father got back to his senses and ended my sightseeing by firmly closing the door with a blank, emotionless look in his eyes.

I once asked Kirishima what the deal was with the camera room and why it was so heavily guarded, to which he replied with an abrupt curtness, “None of your business, young master.”

“What do you mean ‘none of your business’? The room’s right next to mine! I should know at least _something_ about it.” I grumble, knowing how childish I was appearing, but not caring because I knew this was the best way to get results from Kirishima. By being persistent and pesky. Which to me made no sense, because if a kid acted this way to me, I wouldn’t let it leave knowing it could walk away unharmed by using _that_ sort of tone with me. But for some reason, whenever I act this way, Kirishima gets a very far-off, nostalgic look on his face, which I find very curious everytime I see it, but not enough to start pestering and probing him about it.

“So? What’s up with the room? What’s so special about it? Did it once belong to someone close to father?” I ask innocently, and notice the sudden surprised jolt in Kirishima’s eyes as I asked the last question.

“Hmmm, so it did.” I murmur deviously, knowing that Kirishima played right into my hands. Just a little bit more, and I’ll soon solve the mystery…

“That’s enough Ryuto.” a deep voice boomed behind me, leaving no space for argument. I hastily turn around and bow my head in pretend guilt, looking afraid of my father for finding out my conversation with Kirishima and of how much he overheard, but really, I’m just frowning and being angry at myself for not hearing my father enter the room. In reality, I’m not exactly terrified of my father as most people I see are. Yes, I realized long ago what sort of business he dealt with, but that never gave me a reason to fear him. If anything, I was curious about him, for his job left him even deeper into this cloud of mystery that shrouded him, just waiting to be solved.

Kirishima briskly walked up to father without sparing me a glance to give father a report, something which I intercepted him from doing to get some sort of clue on the room. They talk quietly to one another, discussing in hushed tones about illegal business, no doubt. When father’s face looks up, his eyes lock in on mine for a solid two seconds until he burrows his face back into his work.

Somehow knowing that I was still looking at him, father dismisses me with an effective nod at my direction, silently telling me to go back to my room or do anything but be in the same room as him as he did his job. With a pout, I leave the room, swearing that one way or another I would find the reason for father’s protectiveness over a simple room that had numerous of fancy cameras hanging on a wall for nothing more but for display.

# ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“He reminds me of you, Asami-sama.” Kirishima blurted out after Ryuto left the room. If Asami was surprised to hear such a statement from his close subordinate, then he didn’t show it.

“Is that so? That’s nice to know Kirishima.” At the moment, Asami didn’t want to talk about his son. He wanted to get back to work, because he knew that while they were talking about the similarities his son had with him, sooner or later Kirishima would talk about the striking similarities Ryuto had with Takaba Akihito, and that was one topic that he didn’t want to approach on at the moment.

“Now back to the report. What happened to the shipment sent to Taiwan? I had specific orders that that shipment was to be guarded and sent safely to it’s location with no hindrance. What. Happened.” Asami accentuated the last two words to give Kirishima a hint that the previous topic was to be dropped.

Kirishima sighed, as once again, his boss dodged the topic concerning anything related to his son, his wife, and more specifically, Takaba Akihito. While he knew he should have listened to the warning behind Asami’s words or paid attention to the obvious storm clouding in Asami-sama’s eyes, he somehow couldn’t find himself to stop saying, “Ryuto was asking about Akihito’s room. Wanted to know why you have bothered to put so much attention into a simple room like that when no one is living in it.” Immediately after saying this, Kirishima glances at Asami’s face to see his reaction, to see if he had gone too far.

Asami says nothing and looks blankly at Kirishima, as if still waiting for him to report what had happened with the missing parcels that was meant to arrive at Taiwan sixteen hours ago.

With another sigh and this time taking the hint, Kirishima goes in detail of how the missing shipment was taken from someone they were unable to identify from the security cameras, and that said shipment ended up reappearing with everything inside on the other side of continent, near the Himalayan Mountains. Kirishima has sent people over there now to see if the shipment has been bugged or if anything has been damaged.

While listening, Asami had taken a Dunhill from his pocket and lit it up, then relaxed on his chair and inhaled the nicotine, feeling slightly better. When Kirishima finished talking, Asami immediately gave Kirishima instructions on how to deal with the missing shipment and if it has any connection to the twenty that have been missing for the past ten years.

“There’s someone out there toying with us, Kirishima, and I plan on finding out who this person is.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” Kirishima gives his boss a firm nod, and turns towards the door to leave.

“And Kirishima?” Asami asks with a calm, questioning tone that stops Kirishima in his tracks and turns around to see his boss’s face impassive and his body posture relaxed, but at the same time rigid as his muscles flex underneath his shirt as his hands reach towards his cigar.

“Make sure that brat of mine doesn't get into any trouble, if he knows what’s good for him. If he is anything like me or Akihito, then seeing something as interesting as that room next door to him will surely have him determined to discover what it is, especially with all the security I have around it. Last thing I want is for him to ruin everything inside the room with his grubby, curious, bratty hands. Understand, Kirishima?”

With a respectful bow to his boss, Kirishima says, “Of course, Asami-sama. I will make sure to distract him from further exploring about the room.”

Asami watches as Kirishima walks out of his office, and for the umpteenth time for the last twelve years, Asami wonders what his life would have been right now had Akihito not gone missing on that day after he graduated high school. Quickly dismissing such thoughts, Asami returns to work, never noticing a pair of identical golden eyes like his, watching him and hearing the conversation that had passed between him and Kirishima.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo, comment, or subscribe. Anything will be appreciated.


End file.
